Contrast
by Obligations
Summary: True drabbles collection. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Various pairings and genres. New: Demon [TenNeji]
1. Goddess NejiTen

She danced amongst weapons whereas others danced among flowers. With the same precision and grace, she protected all that was precious to her.

She led the life of a warrior. Though she was only demanded of combat when in the battle field, she trained extensively everyday. She never enjoyed luxuries such as pampering oneself.

She had never demanded recognition, yet earned it fully. She had only one dream; to become as strong as her idol, Tsunade-sama.

Though she never knew, someone had always admired her qualities, unwillingly, perhaps. A certain silver-eyed boy had once thought that she was a goddess.


	2. Sunshine HinaNaru

The sun was shining brightly in the azure sky. It seemed to bring warmth and comfort to the grounds it touched. It reminded Hinata so much of _him_.

He was always smiling despite his pain and misery. Most people only see the surface; the happy trouble-making boy. But she saw deeper into his soul…

The sun was untouchable just like he was to Hinata. Seeming so close that she could touch; but in reality far away. He was like an unattainable treasure.

She sighed as she looked once more at the sun. It reminded her of a boy named Naruto.


	3. Change ShikaTema

He had always deemed defiance troublesome. Swaying to the way life pushed him towards, he never wanted to have to make changes.

Yet he finds himself making an exception this very day. He had actually requested a mission to the Wind Country.

He had arrived at Suna's gates without much hindrance. He hadn't been distracted by the clouds nor had he pondered his latest actions.

But being an exceptional genius, he did not need to ponder to uncover his own intentions. He supposed that this was all part of being in love.

And he loved her with all his heart.


	4. Fixed InoCho friendship

He was always there, no matter how much she neglected him. Always patient, he never rushed. He always believed in the simpler aspects of life, much like his friend.

He was there when she pined for one man after another, never shunning her. He was there when her heart's desires got snatched away, twice.

She was grateful for his friendship; they had been through so much together. The once trio had boiled down to two.

Their friendship had gone through tough times, disputes and heartbreaks tearing them apart.

Ino was truly grateful that he was always there to fix everything.


	5. Dusk SasuSaku

She was slowly fading out of his life, now that he thought about it. Was it because of his ingratitude? He never showed his admiration.

He wouldn't stop her though. No, he _couldn't_ stop her. It was beyond him now. He should've made the tranquil moments last; savouring every second of her presence.

She was brighter when they were younger. Now she was fading into the darkness. Her personality no longer as vibrant; but she would always be his light.

But even fading light radiate beauty to all those who seeks it. And Sasuke had always secretly loved the dusk.


	6. Dawn SakuSasu

He was slowly recovering what he had lost. He was stepping out of the darkness that once engulfed him. He was with her again.

He had risen above challenges and difficulties. He had always stood out from all the others. He was everything she could hope for.

His improvements were gradual. She thought that it was because he had suffered so many hardships. Stepping out from the darkness was tough for him, being surrounded by it for so long.

When the first bits of improvements started to present themselves, she was overjoyed. Sakura had hoped that the sun would rise.


	7. Broken ChoIno friendship

He watched them as they drifted apart. Ironic, they were the same team that who pitied Team seven after Sasuke left. He sighed.

The girl in his team would always strike up a conversation or criticism towards the dark haired genius. He would always watch from the sidelines, munching away.

Now, everything they had had collapsed. He looked only to find their backs glaring back. There was no returning.

There would be no more hopeless shoji matches. There were no more jibes at his plump physique. What he'll miss most would be their smiles.

Chouji watched as the bonds broke.


	8. Always TemaShika

She waited for him on the hillside; away from her brothers' prying eyes. Her figure lay on the slope, her eyes studying the clouds; a favourite pastime of _his_.

He visited her monthly, though she yearned for his presence more often. He had asked her to move to Konoha with him, but she declined. She had a duty being a Sand kunoichi.

She sensed a familiar presence approaching. Her eyes closed in satisfaction. He had kept his promise. He always did.

"What are you brooding about?" asked Shikamaru.

Temari smile absently, "Oh, just how some things always remain the same."


	9. Raindrops NaruHina

Grey clouds blanketed the skies. Light drops of rain fell gently down to the soft earth below. It reminded him of _that_ girl.

She rarely makes herself noticed by others. She seems to fade away when many people are present. Like how the rain is only noticeable when it falls to the ground.

She was like an angel form the heavens above; blessing him with her kindness when all others showed him neglect.

She was pure, just like the rain. She seems to cleanse away his unease, his doubts and his sins.

In the rain, Naruto silently mused about Hinata.


	10. Demon TenNeji

The ink black sky acted as a cover for bloodshed. The shrieks of pain tore through the night. The faceless demon had struck again

The battleground was nothing more than a barren wasteland littered with bloodied bodies. The faceless demon regards the corpses with his companion

She regarded the mask that hid the demon's identity with curiosity. How strange, the face is blank; so fitting for the demon's eyes.

Their backs turned to the fallen; they disappeared into the darkness of the night.

When the mask came off, Tenten saw Hyuuga Neji. Not the demon, but the man she loved.


End file.
